Of Love, Cigarettes, Videogames and Roses
by momo-chan4494
Summary: Rikku has always been best friends with Mello and Matt, untill she finds out she has a crush on one of them. Sequal to 'Sugar and Snow'
1. Key

YO

YO! Momo is here! For those of you who don't know me, nice to meet you. Welcome to the first chapter of the _'Sugar and Snow' _sequel. It didn't take me long to figure out how I was going to end this story… sigh. To bad… well at least some old characters are in this… MISS CHIZURU!! Ah I love her…If I ever have a kid I'm probly gonna act like her…or Kyoko from Fruits Basket. Any who here's your fist chappie!

Chapter one

Key

Rikku sat in her room waiting for Mello. He had run off earlier and they were supposed to talk about the L thing. He had always done this. Ever since Rikku came to the Whammy house. It was childish and stupid. He was 15 and still acting like he was three.

"Rikku?" Near said walking in. His sliver hair reflecting off the light.

She looked up. "Where is he?"

Near twisted his hair between his fingers. "He said he was leaving. There was nothing I could do."

Rikku stood up and walked out. She walked three doors down to Mello's room where he was packing.

"Don't try to stop me." He said shoving three shirts into his suitcase. He didn't have to look back to know it was her.

"I'm not going to. I'm coming with you."

"Rikku, you don't have to baby-sit me anymore. I'm older than you remember?"

"I'm not going to baby-sit you, I'm going to help."

"I don't need it."

"Why is Matt going then?"

She smiled knowing she'd outsmart him there. "Well?"

"He's just going to…"

"Play videogames and be useless?"

"Who are you calling useless, Rikku-nee?"

She growled. "Don't call me that!"

Matt was standing in the doorway- sneaking up on her as usual.

"Fine, Rikku you can come but if you screw up the Kira case I'll kill you myself!" Mello slammed the suitcase shut.

She ran back to her room to find Near in the doorway. His face made him look like he was in pain. He was still twisting his hair. "I hope you have fun." He said walking away.

She walked into her room and packed her stuff. She was finally getting out of there. She put my cell phone in her pocket and ran off.

Three years later.

"Mello…" Rikku said looking at his outfit, and trying not to laugh.

"What?"

"Y-you look like a um…"

"Spit it out!"

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!" She fell over laughing. "You look like a freaking _WOMAN_!"

He stood there giving her an evil look.

"Oh my god! Oh MY GOD!!" She continued to roll around on the floor.

"Geez, what'd you do to her?" Matt said walking in throwing Mello a chocolate bar.

"L-look at h-his outfit!!"

Matt's mouth twitched. He put his glasses/goggles down over his eyes and walked away.

"So, Mello … you wanna share that chocolate bar?"

"Ha! Funny!" He walked away leaving Rikku on the floor.

Her long dark hair sprawled out on the floor in all directions and her red and black plaid skirt was almost halfway up her thighs. She got up smoothed out her hair and fixed her tank top. Her hair fell back to her waist as she walked to her room.

"Stupid boys…" she whispered. Her door was already open.

'_Damn you Matt!' _she thought thinking the chocolate bar he gave Mello was from her secret stash.

She looked inside her room. Nothing was out of place. Her silver laptop rested on her bed along with the demonic bunny. The black blankets, pillows and sheets weren't messed everything appeared normal. Even the black leather couch was in its usual place.

'_What did he take? WHAT DID HE TAKE?!'_

She looked under the pillow for her diary. It was gone.

"…MATT!"

She slammed the pillow against the wall running to her closet to get her gun. When she opened the door someone flew out at her. He was heavy. In mid air his arm wrapped around her waist. The right arm went straight for her chest where a golden key necklace lay. Her heart raced when they hit the leather sofa and it slammed into the wall.

"Get off!" She screamed.

The capturer held her to tight to move.

"You!" she yelled trying to kick him.

Cliffhanger

Hmmm… I'll give you guys another special feature at the end of every chapter or wherever I feel like putting it. So here it is… The special character info thingy!

Hanna- I didn't really tell anyone much about her past. I like her name because it means 'Flower'. She never really had a taste for sugar…unlike her boyfriend. I think she was a bit depressing though I tend to do that a lot to my characters. Her favorite T.V. show was _'Cutey Honey'_ Oh her favorite food is Ramen. (Like me!)

Until next time!

_Momo_


	2. Figure

Hee

Hee. I love cliffhangers! Don't you? Oh and you probly already know who the person who jumped on her was…I'm a bad writer…but I like to write. Oh well! Lets get the ball rolling shall we?

The special character info thingy:

Ebony Yoshikowa- She's got a crush on Mello. It's pretty obvious. (Laughs). She has an older brother, Ryuu Yoshikowa. Rikku and her met at a restaurant (they were forced to sit together because it was really packed.) My friend Snip. (Ashley) has a rabbit with the same name. I think it's pretty… I kind of made her personality like my fried Kara. (Editor-sama!) She's REALLY carefree. (You'll get all this later.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Near, Mello or Matt. (If I did me and Mello would be eating chocolate while I kick Matt's butt at Naruto Ultimate Ninja 2)

Where we left off:

She slammed the pillow against the wall running to her closet to get her gun. When she opened the door someone flew out at her. He was heavy. In mid air his arm wrapped around her waist. The right arm went straight for her chest where a golden key necklace lay. Her heart raced when they hit the leather sofa and it slammed into the wall.

"Get off!" She screamed.

The capturer held her to tight to move.

"You!" she yelled trying to kick him.

-Chapter Two Figure-

He looked down at Rikku. "C'mon one page?"

"I told you to get off."

"No." He smiled. "I'll give you a chocolate bar!"

"Mail Jeevas, get the hell off me!"

"Oooh, my full name, that's scary…"

"MATT!"

"Okay…okay…" He looked at where his hand was. "Gah!" He moved it away and rolled off the couch.

Rikku grabbed her diary away from him and curled up into a ball.

"I'm sorry. Rikku."

"It's okay."

Matt stood up. "Okay, I'll leave."

The door shut behind him.

"I need some new friends."

Rikku rolled over on the couch and looked up at the Maximum the Hormone poster on her ceiling.

3 hours later

"Hey, Rikku, Ebony is here!" Mello yelled.

Ebony Yoshikowa was the only person outside of the Mafia who knew where Mello's "secret lair" was.

"Thank you Mello-san!" Ebony said bowing.

Mello shrugged and walked away leaving Ebony. She slumped.

"I need a more confident approach!" She said clenching her fist.

Rikku ran up behind Ebony and hugged her. "EBONY-CHAAAAAN!"

"EEEEK!" She squealed.

Rikku let go noticing Ebony's outfit. It was a long black skirt with a red tank top and black fishnet sleeves. Her long brown hair was tied back into a braid. Her bright blue eyes were gleaming.

"Hmm. So you took my advice huh?"

Ebony blushed. "What do you mean?!"

"I told you Mello likes blue eyes. Now all of the sudden you're wearing your hair back?"

Ebony turned a darker shade of red. "Sh-shut up!"

Rikku laughed. "I know."

"Oh, Rikku-Chan, I have four tickets to a bath house do you want to come?"

"HELL YEA!"

"Okay, but what about the other tickets?"

Rikku smiled evilly. "MELLO!"

"R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-Rikku!"

Mello walked in. "what do you want?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do you want to go on a vacation?!"

"No."

"PLEEEEEEEAAAAASEEEE!?"

"No."

"I'll give you chocolate!"

"LETS GO!"

Mello ran to his room to pack his stuff.

"Okay," said Ebony. "What about ticket number four?"

"Matt's coming." Mello said running back.

Matt walked up behind Rikku. She jumped.

"R-Rikku you're coming!?"

"Y-yea y- y- you too?!"

"I'm going to go pack."

"Me too!"

Ebony blinked. "Wow…"

5 hours later.

"What's with you and Matt?" asked Ebony

"What do you mean?"

"You're both really jumpy today."

"IT'S NOTHIG!"

"OKAY!"

Rikku tied her hair up into a bun, undressed, wrapped a towel around her and walked out into the hot spring. She turned her head right then left and took off her towel once she saw no one was around and sat down in the water. It was deep and reached her neck.

"Ah. It's so relaxing!" She smiled.

"Why are you talking to your.."

"EEEEEK!"

Rikku screamed and swam to the other side of the bath. Matt slowly came up out of the water.

"You're too loud…" he said smiling. "And insecure…it's very…"

"Watch it!" Rikku warned.

He laughed and swam next to her.

"What?" she said turning to him ducking under the water.

"Nothing."

After a long silence she looked up at him. "Why don't we talk anymore?" She asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"We never talk like this. You're always locked in your room"

"Then come in."

"But you told me and Mello to stay out."

"No I told _Mello_ to stay out. Not _you_."

"Oh, why did you tell Mello to stay out and not me?" Rikku cocked her head to the side.

"Because Mello will come in and whine about not succeeding L." Matt and Rikku frowned at the last name. "And you are quiet, you don't whine at all. That's what I like about you, you could sit through a five-hour lecture on _paper_ and you'd never make a sound."

Rikku looked up at the sky and smiled. "It's snowing."

"Woo." Matt grunted.

"Shut up!"

Rikku grabbed his hair and dunked him under water.

"Damn it!" he yelled after he came up.

His hair shagged in his eyes, (which were covered by his glasses.) Rikku stared as he stood up. He looked like a Greek god so masculine. A small drop of water landed on her nose like morning dew fell from the grass to the ground. She turned red.

"What?" He said turning to her.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-nothing!" She smiled.

Matt smirked. "Is this the first time you've seen a guy shirtless?" He grabbed Rikku's shoulders.

"No. R-remember the pool party? Mello took his shirt off."

"We were all seven."

"I was six."

"You're really tense."

Rikku punched Matt in the stomach.

He crouched down hugging his sides. "Damn you, Rikku!"

"I know what you were trying to do!" She yelled blushing. "You were trying to take advantage of me because I'm _naked_!"

"Gee you found out!"

She punched him in the face that time.

"Bastard."

"I was being sarcastic, damn it!"

"Sure."

She swam to the side of the bath that had her towel sitting on a rock.

"Turn around, Matt."

He put his head under the water.

"No peeking!"

He stuck his thumb out.

She got out of the water and quickly wrapped the towel around herself.

"Okay, you can come up now!"

Matt jumped out onto the grass. Rikku covered her eyed before noticing the black swimming trunks. He looked up and saw the towel showed off her figure.

'_When did she grow up?! Wait… does that make me a pervert for thinking that?!' _His face turned red. "F-forgive me Rikku! I didn't mean to think that!"

Rikku gave him a weird look. "Uh…Matt did you take your pills today?"

"Shut up, woman!"

Rikku walked back to hers and Ebony's room.

Ebony and Mello sat in the large middle room at the coffee table playing go fish.

"Did you hear that?" Asked Ebony looking up from her cards.

"Hmmm?" Said Mello.

"It sounded like a scream." Ebony's eyes widened. "Where's Matt-Kun?!"

"He went out to the…hot…spring…"

"…"

"…"

"Lets not go out there!" Ebony said waving her hand.

"I agree. Got any sevens?"

"Go fish!"

-To be continued-

Okay, I have decided. I am going to _try _and make this story funny as I can! Oh! I turned one year away from 16 on May 6th!! Whoop! I got a DvD player with surround sound. And a new c.d. case. (Good thing too because I just got the Simple Plan c.d.)

Happy mothers Day to all my friends who are Mommies!

I GOT MY FIRST REVEIW!! WHOOOO! Thank you sooo much! Hee I know my grammar is really bad. But I'm glad you like the story!

The special character info thingy:

You know her, you love her, Miss Chizuru- She's not very bright… But she's funny. She's probly going to appear in the one of the next few chapters. I can relate to her a lot. I don't think I described her. She has short black hair dark eyes and she usually wears bright colors. She cared a lot about Watari. (Not in the lovey- dovey way…)


	3. Gamble

Whoop

Chappie #3! (I find it very convenient that # and 3 are on the same key.) I'm getting a Misa Amane cosplay outfit!! I'm going to be a blonde now!! I love Misa's room the demonic looking stuffed animals are so cute! When I get the cosplay outfit me and my friends will make a skit and put it on youtube and I'll give you guys the link.

Special Character info thingy!

Yume Yoshikawa- She left her husband for beating her. She died in a car crash. Yes were talking about Hanna's mom! She had a sister who is Ebony's mother. She had known Miss Chizzy (chizuru) since she was five.

**-Chapter 3 gamble- **

Rikku sat in her room. It had been four days since she, Matt and Mello had returned from the bathhouse and Matt hadn't done anything to annoy her…yet.

She twisted a lose piece of fabric from her blue nightgown. Her hair fell into her eyes. She sighed and fell back onto the bad. "What's wrong with me?" She asked her demonic rabbit.

The rabbit's eyes glowed red. "Nothing."

"WHA?!" She yelled falling off the bed.

"Um, that wasn't the rabbit." Matt said standing in the doorway.

"There's this new thing, it's called _'knocking_!'"

Matt took a cigarette out of his pocket and put it between his lips. He took out his favorite black and red striped lighter and lit the cigarette.

"You're going to kill yourself." Rikku said fixing her hair.

"So, my parents are dead." He took the cigarette out of his mouth and exhaled the smoke.

"You have me." Rikku said blushing.

"Will you miss me when I'm gone?"

"Yes. You're my best friend."

"We should go out." Said Matt suddenly changing the subject.

"Wh- what!?"

"Lets go." He grabbed her arm and dragged her down the hallway.

"M-Matt I'm only wearing pajamas!"

"I didn't tell you to get dressed up!"

"I'm not going outside in my pajamas!"

"Fine go get dressed!"

Rikku ran back to her room and slammed the door. _'what the hell am I supposed to do?!" _She thought leaning against the door. _'I never thought I'd be asked on a date!" _

"Hey, Rikku hurry up!" Matt yelled banging on the door.

"O-okay hang on!"

She ran to her closet. "Where is it?!" She said digging through all the clothes on the floor. She finally found a black fishnet shirt and a black skirt. She grabbed both and ran to her bed where a freshly washed tank top lay. She took off her nightgown and put on the fishnet and tank top on. When she put on the skirt it only went to the middle of her thigh. She put on her black and red knee high stockings and black converse and opened the door.

Matt was wearing a black tux looking jacket with dark jeans.

"When did you…"?

"You were slow so I thought I'd change too."

"I'm sorry." She almost whispered.

Matt grabbed her arm again and led her outside to his car.

"Where are we going?" Rikku asked getting into the passengers seat.

"You'll see." He said as they drove away.

They stopped at a small café. Rikku gasped.

"No freaking way!" She screamed.

Dozens and dozens of Roses surrounded the café. The tables and chairs were shaped like roses too.

"Matt how did…"

"I know how much you like roses so I brought you here."

Rikku grabbed Matt and hugged him. "Thank you soooo much!"

The both got out of the car and ran to a table.

--

"What the hell are they doing?!" Mello said hiding in a bush.

Ebony sat quietly at his side. They had followed Rikku and Matt to the café.

"Maybe they are going out?" Ebony said grabbing the binoculars from Mello

"I doubt it, Rikku has better taste in guys…"

"Oh really?" Ebony crossed her arms. "And what if they _are_ going out?"

"Then I'll pay you five hundred dollars!" Mello declared.

"Fine, if they end up becoming boyfriend and girlfriend by this date next year then I win, plus you have to give up chocolate for three months!"

"And if they don't you have to walk around Tokyo in a bikini that I pick out."

Ebony made a disgusted face. "D-deal."

"Deal."

Four Days Later…

"Rikkuuuuuu-chaaaan!" Ebony yelled running down the hallway to her friend's room.

Rikku opened her bedroom door. A loud 'thump' echoed from the other side. She looked around the corner to see Ebony lying on the floor.

"Hi, Ebony-Chan…are you okay?"

"Y-yea, just peachy…"

Ebony stood up and fixed her blue knee-high dress.

"Rikku-Chan, do you want to go to the mall?"

"U-um…"

Ebony grabbed Rikku's arm and dragged her outside.

"What is with people dragging me in this chapter!?" Rikku screamed.

Later…

"Rikku…we should at least see what they have…"

"HELL NO! I'M NOT GOING INTO VICTORIAS SECRET!!"

"Fine, lets go to Hollister!"

Rikku's expression: O.O

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed running away.

Elsewhere

Mello and Matt walked into the mall. Matt had a cigarette in his mouth and his hands were in his pockets. Mello was chewing on a Hershey kiss.

'Stupid Ebony making up this stupid blind date thing! What the hell am I going to do?!'

"So Matt…what do you think of Rikku?"

"What?!"

"C'mon, you know what I mean!" Mello gently elbowed Matt in the side.

"I- I dunno…"

'Damn it I'm getting no where with this!'

"She's cute." Matt said suddenly.

Mello's mouth dropped open. "W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-WAHAT?!"

"She's cute and if you tell anyone I said that I'll shoot you!"

"G-got it."

Mello shoved Matt into a fancy men's store.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Matt yelled.

Mello walked past him. "Pick out a damn tux so we can leave!"

**At Hot Topic…**

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Ebony said walking through the entrance.

Rikku was hiding behind a _Bleach_ shirt. "Protect me, Toshiro…"

"Gotcha!" Ebony said moving the shirt.

"THERE IS NO _WAY_ IN _HELL_ YOURE GOING TO GET ME TO WALK INTO THE FUCKING HOLISTER!" Rikku screamed.

"Don't worry, I found a nice outfit for you in here!"

"What?"

Ebony held up a purple strapless corset shirt and a matching skirt with black frills on the side.

"I guess it's decent." Rikku said in amazement.

"Okay, time to take you home and get ready for your _date_!" Ebony said helping Rikku up.

"_DATE?!" _

"Yup."

'_What date?!' _thought Rikku.

-To be continued-

Sayonara!

_Momo _


	4. Okay

**Rikku (earlier.)**

'_I trust Ebony right?' _Rikku thought sitting in the black Mercedes. _'I mean she's not going to pick some loser from that café she works at right…maybe she's pimping me off to her brother! EWWW nasty! …Wait her brother is a doctor… Maybe if I act sexy he'll marry me and I'll be rolling in cash! But I could never marry him especially for money…grrr I'll kill her when this date is over with!' _

"Um, are you my date?" A red haired boy about Rikku's age asked tapping her shoulder.

Rikku looked up. The boy was wearing a black tux with a red necktie. He had gorgeous brown eyes, which were gleaming in the moonlight.

'_So cool!' _Rikku thought blushing and clapping her hands together. Her eyes suddenly changed into hearts.

"Are you okay?" The red head asked waving his hands in her face.

"O-oh yes." She turned back to normal.

**Matt (earlier.)**

Matt slowly walked out of his room. His eyes were red and irritated. The tie he wore around his neck was put on sloppily. He finger combed his hair, which was already messed up.

"Matt!" Ebony yelled standing next to Mello. "You look like you just got out of bed."

"That's because you woke me up!"

Ebony stuck out her tongue and pulled on her lower eye socket. "Nyaaaaah!"

"BLAH!" Matt said making another funny face.

"Enough, children!" Mello yelled.

Ebony fixed Matt's tie and hair. "Go find some eye drops for your contacts." She ordered.

"Bite me." Matt hissed.

"Hurry up Matt your Date is going to think you left her." Mello said tossing him the keys to his black Mercedes.

"Got it."

Matt ran outside to see the black car in the driveway. A girl with pigtails wearing a strapless dress sat in the passengers seat.

**Now. **

Rikku and Matt sat across from each other at the restaurant. Neither one of them knew who they were.

"So…you're Ebony's cousin Tatsuya right?" Matt said breaking the silence.

"No…I'm Rikku. Aren't you Ebony's cousin?"

"No. I'm Matt."

They looked at each other wide eyed.

"Matt?"

"Rikku?"

"I- I didn't recognize you without your glasses…" Rikku blushed.

"It's okay I kind of figured you were you. You look way too weird to be the hot cousin I expected."

"BITE YOUR TONUGE!" Rikku screamed throwing the menu at him.

"HEY!" Matt rubbed his nose. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"YOU JUST CALLED ME UGLY!"

"A lovers quarrel?" A woman asked staring at Rikku and Matt.

"I dunno," said her friend. "That girl is way too violent…"

"SHUT IT!" Rikku and Matt screamed at the couple.

**Later. **

"Well this is just great…" Rikku said sitting outside the restaurant.

"It's your fault…you threw the cake at that old bat."

Rikku laughed. "She's the one who threw the steak at me after you threw the wine glass at her husband."

"That's because he walked by you and smacked your butt!"

"Oooh jealous, Matt?"

"Nah I can get any girl I want."

"Oh please." Rikku scoffed.

"GAH!" Matt said rubbing his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…it's these stupid contacts."

Rikku opened her purse and took out an eye drop bottle.

"Here." She held Matt's face and put the drops in both of his eyes.

"Thanks." Matt said blinking.

When his eyes cleared he really saw Rikku for the first time that night. She was beautiful. Instead of her diary key necklace there was a red heart shaped necklace with a gold rim in its place. Her hair was tied back and he could see her face.

Their faces moved closer and closer. They closed their eyes until Rikku gasped.

'_What the hell am I thinking?!' _She asked herself. _'I can't kiss Matt!'_

"I- um…err that is…." Matt said wide-eyed. "Do you want to go home?! Are you cold?! W-w-w-w-w-we could go somewhere else!"

"Lets go home I'm tired."

"Okay!"

Matt and Rikku walked back to the car.

"Here." Matt said picking Rikku up bridal style. "I'll carry you." He looked away blushing.

"T-thanks…" Rikku said doing the same.

"Don't think too much on this okay?"

"Shut up Matt!"

**At home. **

"How do you think it went?" Ebony asked looking at Mello across the room.

He was eating a piece of chocolate and looking at his laptop. "How the hell should I know?" He asked before looking up. "By the way, who did you hook Matt up with?"

Ebony giggled. "Well I'll give you a clue…she has dark hair and likes roses!"

"That's just playing dirty!"

Ebony held up her index and middle finger and stuck out her tongue. "You never said I couldn't be tricky!"

"I'm going to win that five-hundred dollars and then I shall go on a shopping spree!"

"So you're basically going to blow it on clothes that'll go out of style in a few months?"

"EXACTLY!" She gave Mello the Gai sensei thumbs up.

"Were home!" Matt said walking though the door.

"Hi, you're not gonna kill me right!?" Ebony said hiding behind Mello. She noticed that Rikku was in Matt's arms asleep. "YOU RAPED HER!! I WIN THE BET!"

"I didn't rape her…idiot. She fell asleep."

"Oh, well…carry on…"

Matt walked back to Rikku's room.

"Dang that was close!" Ebony sighed.

"I almost peed myself." Mello said sarcastically. He threw the golden aluminum wrapper over his laptop into a pile of wrappers that looked the same. He sighed as he closed the laptop.

"Yore working on the Kira case, aren't you?" Asked ebony.

"Yea, L's dead so I have to."

"Who's L?" Ebony flicked her hair out of her eye.

"Never mind, I want to protect someone from Kira."

Ebony blushed "O-oh?"

"I'm not going to tell anyone until I know she likes me."

"I see." '_So underneath all that chocolate he's a nice guy…'_

The Next Day

Rikku woke up starring at the red and black ceiling. She looked down to see she was still in her corset dress. "Oh yea, that's right…" She said remembering yesterday. Her eyes were hurting again and so was her head. She got off the bed and walked to her closet grabbed her blue nightgown and un-zipped her dress.

"You're awake- ACK WHAT THE HELL?!" Matt screeched shielding his eyes with his D.S.

Rikku turned around and hid herself as the dress fell to the ground. "What are you doing in here!?" She screamed giving him the death glare.

"I fell asleep in here after I brought you home!"

"Why were you sleeping on the floor?!"

"Because you would have screamed and woken me up if I was on the bed ya idiot!!"

"G-get out I don't want you in here!"

Matt walked out slamming the door shut. _'What the hell is her problem?!' _He thought stomping down the hall into his room. _'I try to do a nice thing and she yells at me. Fine, she can be that way!' _He opened the door to his room and slammed it shut. His room was unusually clean. He had two D.V.D. payers and two TVs. Hooked up to the first TV. Was a Wii, and a play station 3, and on the second was a X-box 360 and a play station 2. A cigarette package rested on his computer desk. He picked up the package and threw it at the wall

At dinner

"Here you go!" Ebony said smiling. She had made a banquet for her older brothers birthday. She forced everyone to put colorful ribbons in their hair.

"Damn." Mello said frowning.

"What is it Mel-Kun?" Ebony asked averting her attention.

"Why do I have to put a ribbon in my hair?"

"It's festive!"

"I'll go make the tea." Rikku said as she got up.

"No I'll do it!" Matt ran into the kitchen.

"Did we miss something?" Ebony whispered to Mello.

"Apparently."

Matt came back with the Tea and everyone sat down.

"Happy birthday, Big brother!" Ebony said clapping her hands together.

Later

Ebony and Mello sat in his room Ebony brushed her hair.

"Why didn't you invite your brother?" Mello asked nibbling on a chocolate bar.

"He's busy."

"Oh."

"Mel-Kun, do you think when a good person dies they go to a better place?"

"Sure."

"Good."

"Ebony, are you okay?" Mello asked as tears streamed down her face.

"My brother died on his way to work a few days ago." She sobbed.

Mello hugged her. "It's okay. Is this why you have been coming here more often?"

"Yea, I don't want to be alone."

"Stay here as long as you want."

Matt and Rikku stood outside Mello's bedroom door.

"Sorry." Matt mumbled. "Y'know, for calling you and idiot."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"I'll stay out of your room."

"No, Matt its okay come in whenever you want."

"Okay."

"Knock first."

"Okay!"

End chapter four

Wow one review, that's pathetic. LOL. Ah it's okay it's good to see a lot of people have me on their 'Author alert list' for the story. I'm happy about that!

_Momo_


End file.
